Quédate a mi lado
by KaVeDyS
Summary: Por la ambición de su padre Serena es alejada de sus hermanos y su gran amigo Darien desde muy pequeña, la posiblidad del reencuentro años después debería ser motivo de gran alegría, pero la distancia parece haber generado profundas heridas... y un amor nace para empeorar la situación.
1. 1 - La temprana separación

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

\- Te voy a atrapar – decía mientras corría una pequeña rubia de ojos azules de unos 5 años en el gran jardín de su casa

\- No me alcanzas – gritaba otro pequeño rubio de ojos verdes de unos 6 años – eres muy lenta Mina, jamás me vas a alcanzar

\- Vas a ver Andrew – le respondía – te voy a alcanzar… - viendo a un lado entre los rosales vio a su hermana melliza, una niña rubia de ojos celestes – Te vi Serena! – corriendo en su dirección

\- No, no, por favor Mina – corriendo – no…

\- Te atrapé! – agarrándole la mano – la llevas!

\- No me gusta llevarla, yo corro muy lento, nunca los puedo alcanzar – se quejaba con voz triste

\- Siempre es lo mismo contigo, si no querías no te hubieras puesto a jugar con nosotros – le contestaba molesta su hermana

\- Mina, no seas mala, Serena es más lenta que nosotros… Serena que te parece si te damos ventaja – intentaba consolarla su hermano

\- Eso no es justo Andrew – gritaba Mina

\- Yo tomo su lugar – intervino un niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules – ¿te parece bien Serena?

\- ¿De verdad? – sonriéndole – ¡gracias Darien!

\- Yo ya me cansé de este juego – les gritó Mina – voy por un jugo… - dándoles las espalda y caminando hacia la casa

\- Se volvió a molestar conmigo – dirigiéndose a su hermano

\- No te preocupes ya la traigo – le dijo sonriendo – ya vuelvo – yendo corriendo hacia la casa y dejando los dos pequeños amigos

\- Siempre se molesta conmigo – comentó la niña

\- Ya se le va a pasar – le respondió Darien - me estaba olvidando… - metiéndose la mano derecha al bolsillo – te traje un regalo – sacando unos sobres con figuritas del álbum de sailor moon, el anime favorito de Serena

\- ¡Gracias Darien! – recibiendo los sobres – pero ¿por qué? Hoy no es mi cumpleaños

\- Mi papá me dijo que cuando uno quiere a alguien no necesita que sea su cumpleaños o navidad para darle regalos – le contestó algo avergonzado – y me acompañó a comprarte las figuritas

\- Gracias – dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- ¿Por qué besas a Darien? – preguntó la aún molesta Mina

\- Porque me regaló estas figuritas – le respondió Serena

\- Yo le voy a pedir a papá que me compre – le respondió la celosa hermana – ¡Papá! – volvió a irse corriendo a su casa

-¡Mina! ¡Podemos compartirlas! – se fue corriendo atrás de su hermana dejando a los dos pequeños solos

\- La hiciste enojar más Darien – le comentó a su amigo

\- Pero… es que a mí me gusta Serena… - le respondió el pequeño pelinegro

\- Sí ya lo sé

\- Mi papá dice que debería pedirle que sea mi novia… crees que quiera

\- No lo sé, pero vas a tener que hacerlo después de que volvamos de París

\- ¿París?

\- Es la ciudad donde vive nuestra abuelita, papá dice que está enferma y que tenemos que ir a visitarla

\- ¿Cuando vuelven?

\- En una semana

La familia Tsukino era una de las más ricas de Japón, tras la muerte del patriarca de la familia su esposa Eloise Lagrange decidió regresar a su natal Francia y dejar la administración de las empresas en Japón en manos de sus hijos Kenji y Souichi, quienes vivían con sus familias en Tokio. Pero la constante soledad la afectaba y la había hecho caer varias veces en cama, por lo cual había mandado llamar sus hijos.

Tras unos días de espera, Kenji y Souichi junto a sus familias habían llegado. Tras acomodarse en la casa ambos hijos habían ido a la biblioteca donde los esperaba su madre, una mujer de unos 50 años muy elegante cuyos ojos celestes eran idénticos a los de su más pequeña nieta Serena. La biblioteca era de un estilo clásico con libros de pared a pared y un escritorio de madera oscura con una silla cuero donde Eloise los esperaba sentada.

\- Siéntense – indicándoles las dos sillas enfrente del escritorio - como ya les había dicho me siento sola sin ningún hijo o nieto viviendo aquí, en París, conmigo – les decía muy sería – quiero que uno de ustedes se mude conmigo

\- Mamá, ya te lo he dicho, Mei y yo… hasta el pequeño Haruka… los tres tenemos una vida en Tokio, no puedo mudarme y obligarlos a mudarse, pero tú eres bienvenida en casa – le respondió Souichi, el mayor de los hermanos, de cabellos rubios casi blancos y de anteojos redondos

\- No pensé que me darías la espalda – le recriminó su madre

\- Mamá, yo vengo a visitarte cada dos meses, no te estoy dando la espalda, pero entiende que lo que pides no es posible

-Mamá – interrumpió Kenji – al igual que Souichi no puedo venir a vivir en París… pero como tú lo has dicho, lo que tú necesitas es un hijo o un nieto que te haga compañía… - sin dudarlo continuo – ¿qué te parece si uno de mis hijos se queda a vivir contigo?

\- ¡Kenji! – le gritó su hermano – ¿vas a separarte de uno de tus hijos?

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso Kenji? – le preguntó sorprendida su madre

\- Yo tengo tres hijos, y me es difícil cuidarlos solo, Serenity siempre se encargó de ellos, pero al morir quedaron al cuidado de las empleadas de la casa… - poniéndose de pie y caminando por la biblioteca – No podría ser Andrew por ser mi único hijo y lo necesito a mi lado para que aprenda de los negocios de la familia, pero podría ser Mina o Serena…

\- Me estás ofreciendo una de tus hijas sin dudarlo Kenji... que quede claro que yo estaba pidiendo que uno de ustedes con toda su familia viniera a vivir acá, nunca pasó por mi cabeza separar a sus familias

\- Pero ya quedó claro que eso es imposible – le respondió rápidamente Kenji – madre… - acercándose a ella – me duele verte sola – poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella – te quiero tanto y confío tanto en ti, que dejaré una de mis hijas contigo… podría ser Mina

\- ¿Mina? – dudó Eloise

\- Es una niña maravillosa mamá, vas a disfrutar de su compañía

\- Está bien – poniéndose de pie – acepto – iré a ver a la niña – caminando hacia la puerta – nos vemos a la hora de la cena – saliendo de la biblioteca

En la cara de Kenji se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción

\- Hasta parece que estás feliz de separarte de tu hija – recriminaba enojado Souichi

\- Hermanito, no te molestes conmigo por no pensarlo primero

\- Jamás me alejaría de Haruka – poniéndose de pie muy molesto por el comentario

\- Ni yo de Andrew, por eso ofrecí a Mina, no es mi culpa que no tuvieras más hijos… - viendo cambiar el semblante de su hermano, el cual parecía que iba a golpearle en cualquier momento

\- Jamás, escúchame bien jamás, haría eso con un hijo mío

\- Esto es estrategia hermanito… además Mina me da muchos dolores de cabeza… aunque creo que eso es por mi culpa, sacó mi carácter, en cambio Serena es idéntica a Serenity, tan tranquila y hermosa como ella

\- ¿Estrategia?... ¿esto lo haces por que no puedes controlar a tu hija y te quieres deshacer de ella o por otros motivos?

\- ¿Otros? ¿Qué estás insinuando? – con una sonrisa en los labios

\- Cómo demoré para darme cuenta… tú crees que mamá te dejará una mayor herencia por esto ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y no lo merecería? Le estoy entregando una de mis hijas

\- Un día te vas a arrepentir por esto

\- Mientras no sea hoy – saliendo de la biblioteca

Eloise se dirigió al jardín a buscar a sus nietos, de los cuales había escuchado unos gritos animados, cuando se percató que Serena no estaba con ellos, solo Mina, Andrew e Haruka, un niño rubio de unos 6 años, jugaban juntos, al buscarla con la mirada la vio sentada en una de las mesas de jardín

\- ¿Por qué no juegas con tus hermanos y primo? – le preguntó Eloise a su nieta, sentándose a su lado

\- No soy buena para correr y eso le molesta a Mina – le respondió triste

\- ¿Mina te ha dicho que no juegues con ella?

\- No, pero si juego se va a molestar y no quiero que se moleste

\- ¿No te llevas bien con tu hermana?

\- Pues… a veces peleamos

\- Y Andrew… - quería seguir interrogándola, pero los gritos de Mina no se lo permitieron

-No es justo – gritaba – ustedes hacen trampa, eso no es justo sino juego con unos tramposos tengo que jugar con la torpe y llorona de Serena – continuaba gritando acercándose a la mesa – como dije – mirando a su hermana a la que le resbalaba una lágrima – ya está llorando

\- Mina – le interrumpió su abuela – ¿Por qué estás gritando? En esta casa apreciamos a las personas educadas que hablan y no gritan

\- Lo siento abuela, no volveré a gritar

\- Y discúlpate con tu hermana

\- ¿Por qué con ella?

\- Porque la has hecho sentir mal con tu comentario – le insistía la abuela – y por eso está llorando, vamos pídele disculpas

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – gritó y entró corriendo a la casa esquivando a su padre

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Kenji

\- Mina hizo llorar a Serena y no quiso pedirle disculpas y para colmo me gritó y salió corriendo de acá… tal parece que tus empleadas no han conseguido educar a esa hija tuya – le reprochó la madre

\- Mamá… es que… Mina es un poco temperamental, pero… - siendo interrumpido por su madre

\- Me quedaré con Serena

\- ¿Serena? Mamá ella… - _ella es la viva imagen de Serenity_ pensaba – ella…

\- ¿No habías dicho en un primer momento que podía escoger? Pues escojo a Serena

\- Está bien mamá – _la herencia vale esto, lo vale_ intentaba convencerse


	2. 2 - Hermanos

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

10 años después….

\- Chicos – entrando una ahora joven Mina a su salón de clases – tengo las invitaciones – mostrando una de ellas a todos

\- Yo ya quiero la mía – le respondía su entrañable amiga Rei, una hermosa joven de larga cabellera negra, mientras sus compañeros de clase se acercaban

\- Todos están invitados a mi fiesta de 16!

\- Va a ser el mayor evento del año Mina – le adulaba su amiga

\- Pues claro… - al ver pasar a su hermano y a Darien por el corredor – discúlpenme ya vuelvo – se disculpó con sus amigos

\- Pero Mina… - viendo salir a su amiga

\- Darien! – gritaba Mina en el corredor

\- ¿Sí? – le respondía el joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, el cual se había convertido en el chico más guapo de la escuela

\- Toma – mostrándole una invitación – es para mi fiesta ¿Irás verdad?

\- Pues… - abriendo la invitación

\- No puedes faltar, va a ser el sábado 30 de junio… hasta pensé que tal vez podrías ser mi pareja en la fiesta ¿Qué dices?

\- Vamos Darien – le incentivaba Andrew que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio – sólo te está pidiendo que la acompañes, no es como todas chicas que has rechazado por querer una relación contigo

\- Ya lo sé – respondió el pelinegro – es solo que no puedo… lo siento Mina, pero en esa fecha voy a estar viajando

\- Que pena… - sintiéndose decepcionada por la negativa de Darien

\- Mina, te estamos esperando por lo de las invitaciones – interrumpió Rei hablándole desde la puerta del salón de clases

-Sí es verdad… nos vemos chicos – retirándose a su clase

\- ¿Todo está bien? – le preguntó Andrew aprovechando que estaban solos

\- Sí ¿Por qué?

\- Hace unos meses también viajaste… pensé que tal vez tu tía… hubiese empeorado

\- Está todo bien, esta vez voy a viajar con mis tíos… pero gracias por preocuparte – dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda – vamos a nuestra clase antes que se nos haga tarde

La vida de Darien después de la partida de Serena no había sido sencilla, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando él aún tenía 6 años, sus tíos Hiroshi y Sakura se hicieron cargo de él, por lo que tuvo que mudarse a Kyoto con ellos. Como Hiroshi y Sakura no tenían hijos Darien se convirtió en su engreído, llegando a pasar una infancia feliz con ellos. Pero el destino aún le tenía terribles cosas preparadas, durante su último año de secundaria su tía Sakura enfermó, y tras meses de tratamiento solo empeoraba, la única posible solución era internarla en un hospital en Estados Unidos, tras discutirlo con Hiroshi, él decidió quedarse en Japón, pensaba que sería más fácil para ellos, sabía que su tía no quería que la viera así, y su tío podría dedicarle más tiempo a Sakura.

Así fue como Darien empezó la preparatoria viviendo solo, tuvo que volver a Tokio para estudiar en una de las preparatorias más prestigiosas de Japón y fue ahí que se reencontró con Andrew e Mina. Los años lo habían convertido en un joven apuesto, sus ojos azules oscuros tenían una mirada triste, resultado de todo por lo que había pasado, pero eran esos ojos que derretían a todas las chicas. Era alto y de porte atlético, sobresalía en los estudios y a pesar de que muchas chicas se le declararon, nunca aceptó a ninguna.

En la casa de los Tsukino las cosas también habían cambiado, a cada día la ambición de Kenji aumentaba, el nombre de Serena ocasionaba sentimientos diferentes en los miembros de la familia. Mina aún moría de celos al escuchar su nombre, y aunque su padre por años le había cumplido todos sus caprichos, ella estaba segura que Serena era su hija favorita. Andrew no sabía muy bien que sentir por su hermana, a veces sentía lástima por haber sido entregada así a su abuela, pero también tenía celos, sabía que a pesar de todo su esfuerzo por ser el hijo que su padre quería, a pesar de su esfuerzo para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, nunca podría compararse a ella, la hija que le traería millones de dólares. Kenji por su parte parecía solo esperar el día en que finalmente se le haría entrega de la herencia, especialmente ahora que había hecho malas inversiones y había perdido todo el dinero que era de Serenity. Su madre, Eloise, le había dado un adelanto de su herencia cuando supo que su hijo estaba a punto de caer en bancarrota, le había heredado una cadena de supermercados, pero nuevamente Kenji no había podido mantener las ganancias, y el dinero que obtenía no era suficiente para mantener el estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrado.

\- Papá! – gritó Mina desde lo alto de las escaleras al ver entrar a su papá en casa – los hubieras visto papá, todos se morían por una de mis invitaciones

\- Era claro, es una fiesta de un Tsukino… pero ya te he dicho que no debes de usar el uniforme del colegio en casa – reprendiendo a su hija – ponte un vestido, algo bonito

\- Lo siento papá… papá hay otra cosita que debo decirte

-¿Ahora qué quieres que te compre?

\- No es eso papá, es que le dije a Darien que me acompañara a mi fiesta, pero me dijo que no podía, va a estar viajando en esa fecha

\- ¿Cómo que no va a poder?! ¿Y tu hermano?

\- Estoy acá – entrando a la sala desde el camino a la cocina

\- Como así que Darien no va a ir a la fiesta de tu hermana, ¿no es tu mejor amigo? Convéncelo!

\- Él me dijo que iba a viajar

\- ¿Y a dónde va?

\- No lo sé, solo me dijo que iba a viajar con sus tíos

\- Pensé que su tía aún estaba internada

\- Yo también sabía eso, la verdad me sorprendió mucho cuando me lo contó, pero Darien no cuenta mucho de su vida

\- ¿Será que ya no tiene cura y la van a sacar del hospital?

\- No lo sé papá

\- A pesar de todo, tu amigo tiene mucha suerte, tiene toda la herencia que le dejaron sus padres y al parecer sus tíos también le van a dejar todo… es un estupendo partido…

\- Papá – _lo que dices es cruel_ pensaba, prefirió no decir nada más

\- Has que se fije en Mina – le exigió – Mina – ahora hablándole a su hija – esfuérzate más, no podemos perder un partido como ese, pero por ahora debemos buscar una pareja para ti

\- ¿Qué te parece Richard? Él se ofreció…

\- ¡Piensa un poco Mina! su familia no vale la pena… Habla con Kevin o Diamante

\- Sí papá – sintiéndose mal por lo que le había dicho su padre – otra cosa… - acercándose con un sobre – el costo de la fiesta aumentó – entregándole el sobre

\- ¿Cuánto? – Abriendo el sobre - ¿Te volviste loca Mina? Esto es demasiado

\- Pero papá los invitados aumentaron, tú mismo pediste aumentar a tus amigos y socios…

\- 50 invitados no pueden costar todo esto

\- Lo que sucede es que van a ser muchas personas y no van a caber en el jardín, y la organizadora me sugirió alquilar un local, para que todos estén cómodos

\- Puedes ir retirando de tu lista a los que no van a venir, como Darien, Haruka y Michiru, quizás si eliminamos a todos los que no vienen puedas hacer la fiesta en el jardín – comentó Andrew

\- No te metas en esto Andrew – molesta por el comentario de su hermano

\- ¿Haruka tampoco? – preguntó Kenji

\- Va a viajar con los tíos – respondió Mina

\- Sabía que Souichi iba a estar en París, pero no pensé que iría con toda la familia – comentó Kenji

\- Mina, ¿no puedes ser un poco más considerada? lo que estás pidiendo es mucho dinero, tú sabes que no podemos – siendo interrumpido por su padre

\- está bien, pagaré… y Andrew, si no damos una buena fiesta el resto de personas puede empezar a sospechar, además la abuela ya está bastante enferma, un poco más y recibiremos la herencia, y recuperaremos el dinero de esta fiesta ¿No te preocupes por eso?

\- Papá… - dudando – ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preocupado

-Es que entiendo que es importante el cumpleaños 16 de las chicas y que quieras celebrarlo, pero… me he estado preguntando… también es el cumpleaños de Serena ¿no?... ¿No se lo vamos a celebrar a ella también?

\- Pues… - dejando de mostrar esa imagen dura de siempre – no, no vamos… hablé con la abuela y me dice que no van a hacer una fiesta – subiendo las escaleras

\- Pero podría venir y celebrarlo junto a Mina – le respondió Andrew

\- Entiéndelo, ella no puede dejar a la abuela, eso es muy importante – yendo a su habitación

\- ¿Y a ti qué te sucede? – le preguntó una molesta Mina a su hermano

\- Es nuestra hermana

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué le gusta comer? ¿De qué tamaño es su cabello? ¿Usa lentes? ¿A qué preparatoria va? ¿Alguna vez has hablado con ella desde que se fue? – viendo la cara de consternado de su hermano – No somos nada, solo unos extraños… deja de meterle ideas a papá de que voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños con ella – dándole la espalda y disponiéndose a marchar

\- Es verdad, hemos sido malos hermanos, pero somos hermanos al fin y al cabo

Lo siento Serena no apareció en este capítulo, pero ya falta poco para verla de nuevo, solo que ahora crecida! , la historia no há avanzado mucho, pero prometo sorprenderlos en el siguiente!

Besos

yssareyes48 espero te guste este cap


	3. 3 - La herencia

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

Más de seis meses habían pasado desde la fiesta de 16 años de Mina, la cual había sido todo un éxito. Por semanas sólo se habló de la fiesta, de cómo se le veía tan bien al lado de Diamante y de cómo debía quererla su padre para haberle dado esa fiesta. Ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad, hasta que ese día sonó el teléfono y tras una breve conversación Kenji mandó llamar a sus hijos a la sala. Ambos bajaron rápido pues suponían de qué se trataba.

\- Ya deben imaginar porqué los llamo… su tío acabó de informarme que su abuela a muerto – les dijo con una gran frialdad

\- Lo siento mucho papá – le respondió Andrew

\- Gracias… alisten sus maletas, voy a comprar el primer vuelo que vea, y Mina saca las ropas que tienes en el armario del cuarto de Serena, le voy a pedir a Luna que arregle el cuarto y lo tenga listo para cuando regresemos

\- Sí papá – entendiendo que su hermana iba a regresar, ya no sería la única hija y ni siquiera sería la favorita

Tras 12 horas de viaje los tres Tsukino finalmente habían llegado a París, ambos hermanos en silencio se hacían las mismas preguntas, ¿cómo sería su hermana?, ¿los reconocería?, ¿cómo debían saludarla?, ¿cómo debían hablar con ella? Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la casa de la abuela, eran casi las 8 de la mañana, ambos se miraron antes de tocar la puerta, ambos sabían que sus vidas cambiarían en el instante que entraran en esa casa.

\- Tío Kenji, Andrew, Mina, pasen por favor – les dijo Haruka al abrir la puerta

\- ¿No hay empleadas en esta casa? – le preguntó Kenji

\- Claro que sí, pero están ocupadas, hay más gente de lo habitual en estos días – le respondió su sobrino al cerrar la puerta

La casa era grande y hermosa, Andrew y Mina jamás habían estado en ella, tenía hermosos cuadros, jarrones…

\- Buenos días, sean bienvenidos – les saludó una joven rubia, sus largos cabellos dorados estaban sueltos, vestía una blusa negra manga larga de seda, un pantalón de vestir del mismo color y unos zapatos negros de taco aguja, no usaba ni una gota de maquillaje y se veía realmente hermosa, sus ojos estaban rojos y un poco hinchados delatando que había estado llorando – Alice les va a indicar en que cuarto se van a quedar – haciéndole señas a una chica para que se acerque, le dijo algo bajo a lo cual la chica pareció concordar – ella es Alice, por favor síganla – dando media vuelta

Mina se quedó sin una palabra, parecía preguntarse si ella era su hermana, había sido muy seria con ellos, no podía ser ella, era muy madura para tener 16 años.

\- Serena – dijo Haruka interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Mina y cogiéndole la cintura a la rubia - ¿Ya comiste algo?

\- No aún no, estoy sin

\- Sin hambre – la interrumpió - desde ayer no comes nada, prometí cuidarte y eso voy a hacer, vamos al comedor, el desayuno ya debe estar listo – dejando solos a los 3 Tsukinos

\- Ella es… ¿Serena? - preguntó Mina aún sorprendida

\- Eso parece – cogiendo su maleta y siguiendo a Alice – jamás me la imaginé así – continúo la conversación Andrew

\- Al parecer le ha hecho bien vivir con la abuela – decía el sonriente Kenji

Tras acomodarse en sus habitaciones Kenji se fue a la sala en busca de Serena

\- Serena, como has crecido hija - abrazándola

\- Gracias… papá – le respondió seriamente

\- Eres idéntica a tu madre

\- El tío Souichi ya me lo había dicho – separándose de Kenji

\- ¿Has hablado mucho con tu tío?

\- Claro que sí – le respondió su hermano – todas las veces que venía a visitar a mamá

\- ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy pequeña? – le preguntó Mei a Serena cogiédole las manos - ¿Ya comiste?

\- Sí tía – mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa – Haru me obligó

\- ¿Haru? – preguntó Kenji – ¿también conoces a Haruka?

\- Claro que sí – respondió Serena – nosotros somos como hermanos – esto último siendo escuchado por Andrew y Mina que entraban en la sala – siempre que ha podido Haruka ha venido a visitarme

Un gran silencio se produjo en la habitación, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que entró Alice

\- Madame Serena, vous avez un appel – mostrándole el teléfono

\- Merci Alice – le respondió Serena - Qui est-ce? – queriendo saber quién la llamaba

\- est – con voz nerviosa – est son m… - sin poder terminar la frase "_es… es su e…_" Serena cogió el teléfono

\- Allô – saliendo de la sala y dirigiéndose al jardín

El entierro había pasado sin contratiempos, todos habían vuelto a casa ya entrada la noche, pero mientras aún se lamentaban la muerte de Eloise, en la cabeza de Kenji sólo había una cosa, al día siguiente se leería el testamento. Tras una noche casi sin poder dormir él, su hermano, Souichi y Antoine, el abogado de Eloise se reunieron en la biblioteca, en aquella biblioteca en la cual Kenji le había ofrecido una de sus hijas a su madre.

\- Señores, vamos a comenzar con la repartición de la herencia - Entregándoles a cada uno de los hermanos una carta

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Kenji

\- Su madre les dejo una carta a cada uno de sus herederos, explicándoles por qué había dividido la herencia de la manera que lo hizo

\- ¿Y esa tercera carta? – viendo que restaba una en la mesa

\- Esa es la carta del tercer heredero, yo se la entregaré después

\- ¿Y por qué ese heredero no está acá? ¿Quién es? – molesto al saber que alguien más recibiría el dinero de su madre

\- Esa persona ya sabe lo que heredó por propia boca de la señora Eloisa, por lo que no quiso estar presente – guardando la carta en su portafolio – es mejor comenzar

\- Al señor Souichi Tsukino se le ha heredado la cadena de tiendas K-Smart, el dinero que se encuentra en la cuenta corriente a nombre de Eloise Lagrange en Banco Central de París, 50% de las acciones que ella tenía en los Hoteles MoonLight y las casas que poseía en Londres, Roma y Estados Unidos.

\- ¿50%? – reclamó Kenji

\- ¿Algún problema Kenji?- le preguntó su hermano

\- Ninguno… ¿Y qué me dejó a mí?

\- Al señor Kenji Tsukino – continuo el abogado – se le ha heredado el 10% de las acciones que aún pertenecían a su madre en la cadena de supermercados que le dio como adelanto de herencia, 20% de las acciones que ella tenía en los Hoteles MoonLight y la casa que poseía en Japón, donde actualmente usted reside, así como el dinero que se encuentra en la cuenta corriente a nombre de Eloise Lagrange en el Banco de Tokio

\- En esa cuenta casi no hay dinero, mi madre no la usaba más – reclamó Kenji

\- Lo siento señor, pero yo no sé cuánto dinero hay en cada una de las cuentas de su madre – respondió Antoine – por favor firmen estos papeles – entregándoles varios documentos a los hermanos – para poder comenzar a colocar todo a sus nombres

\- ¿Y el resto de cosas? – con la cara roja de la rabia – Tengo derecho a saber a quién se las dejó mi madre

\- Firma los papeles Kenji… y luego te decimos quién es – le dijo Souichi mientras firmaba los documentos

\- ¿Tú sabes quién es?

\- Claro que sí… mamá me lo dijo antes de que muriera

\- Listo – pasándole los papeles firmados a Antoine - ¿Quién es?

\- Señores – comenzó Antoine – el tercer heredero es la se..- siendo interrumpido por Souichi

\- Es tu hija, Serena

\- ¿Serena? ¿Qué fue todo lo que heredó ella?

\- Ella heredó 30% de las acciones que ella tenía en los Hoteles MoonLight y esta casa en París, el dinero que se encuentra en la cuenta corriente en el Banco de Suiza, la empresa de cosméticos Beauty y todas las joyas que en vida pertenecieron a Eloise Lagrange.

\- ¿Ella recibió más que yo?! – poniéndose rojo de la rabia - ¿cómo es posible? – respiró un poco intentando relajarse – bueno… deme los papeles de la herencia de mi hija

\- Lo siento señor pero es a su hija a quien le entregaré los documentos – respondió el abogado

\- No sea idiota – le respondió - mi hija es menor de edad, yo, como su padre, me haré cargo de su herencia, si bien le cedí la tutela integral de Serena a mi madre, cuando ésta murió yo volví a ser su tutor

\- Lo siento señor, yo no soy ningún idiota, pero usted no es el tutor de Serena

\- ¿de qué demonios está hablando?! ¿Quién es su tutor? ¿Souichi? Serena es mi hija, no sé qué es lo que ha hecho mi madre pero yo voy a la corte si han intentado pasarle su tutela a otra persona

\- Señor, no es eso – respondió Antoine – su hija no tiene ningún tutor, es más hace meses que Serena no tiene tutor, dejó de tener tutor en el momento que… -siendo nuevamente interrumpido por Souichi

\- Desde el momento en que ella se casó – terminó diciendo Souichi con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

\- ¿Serena se casó?! – Kenji se pasaba las manos por la cara con desesperación

\- Se casó al cumplir los 16, y mamá como su tutora lo autorizó

\- Se están burlando de mí! – gritó tan fuerte que hasta sus hijos en la sala lo escucharon

En la sala estaban reunidos todos los miembros de la familia, al escuchar el grito todos se pusieron en alerta, Haruka que estaba sentado en un sillón frente a una nerviosa Serena, que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de ella. Kenji entró rápidamente en la sala y se acercó a ella.

\- Lo que has hecho no tiene palabras – dándole una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer en un sofá

Haruka rápidamente corrió hacia Serena interponiéndose entre ella y Kenji

\- Ni te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a ella – le dijo a su tío

\- ¿papá qué sucede? – preguntó Andrew sorprendido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo

\- ¡Sucede que tu hermana nos ha robado! – le respondió

\- No te ha robado – le increpó su hermano que acababa de entrar en la sala – si mamá le ha dejado cosas es porque Serena cuidó muy bien de ella

\- Tú no eres más mi hija – le dijo con rabia Kenji a Serena

\- Hace 11 años dejé de serlo – le respondió Serena, que aún se encontraba en el sillón abrazada por su primo

\- Mina, Andrew – ignorando a Serena – saquen sus cosas, nos vamos inmediatamente de aquí – saliendo él también de la sala

Sin despedirse de nadie los tres Tsukino salieron de la casa y tomaron un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto.

\- Papá… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? – le preguntó Mina

\- Su abuela no nos ha dejado casi nada… nos dejó la casa donde vivíamos y que por lo tanto era prácticamente nuestra, la cadena de supermercados que ya era mía, un poco de dinero y 20% de las acciones que tenía en los hoteles

\- ¿20%? ¿Todo lo demás se lo dejó al tío Souichi? – totalmente sorprendida

\- Claro que no – le respondió su hermano - ¿No escuchaste al tío? A Serena también le ha dejado cosas

\- Así es – respondió el padre – y le ha dejado muchas más cosas que a mí – apretando el puño

\- Pero papá, ella aún es menor de edad – le dijo una sonriente Mina – tú puedes hacerte cargo de los bienes de ella y arreglar esa situación

\- ¡Y tú crees que no lo he pensado! – le gritó su padre – pero, no puedo hacerme cargo de sus bienes

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Andrew

\- Porque su hermana sabía muy bien que si ella heredaba alguna cosa, yo sería quien lo administraría, así que vio la forma de evitarlo

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Mina intrigada

\- Su hermana se casó

-¿Qué?! – gritaron ambos hermanos

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? – preguntó Andrew

\- Se casó al cumplir 16… y no sé con quién… me enfurecí tanto que ni lo averigüé – respondió el padre

\- Por eso fue que no quiso una fiesta de 16 – comentó Mina

\- Claro – continuó el padre – y así podían tener toda la seguridad que yo no me aparecería porque estaría en tu fiesta

\- Pero ¿quién es su esposo? debió haber estado en el funeral… - acotó Andrew

\- Madame… cómo no me di cuenta – pensaba en voz alta el padre – la empleada le dijo madame, no mademoiselle… quien la llamó en ese momento fue él, por eso Serena no la dejó terminar de hablar… quien puede ser él…. La abuela sólo me contó que ella había salido con dos chicos… Diamante

\- ¿Diamante? – preguntó sorprendida Mina

\- Sí, Diamante, pero sólo duró unas vacaciones y después fue enamorada de un cantante… no recuerdo su nombre... su apellido era… era… Kou

\- ¿Kou? ¿del grupo Three Light? – preguntó Mina

\- Ese grupo… ¿los conoces? – Preguntó su padre

\- Son un grupo muy famoso papá – dijo con rabia Mina - ¿Con cuál de los tres salió? ¿Seiya, Taiki o Yaten?

\- Seiya… pero por lo que sabía ellos terminaron su relación meses antes de ella cumplir 16 – comentó Kenji

\- Pero si fuera con él, la noticia debería haber salido en los periódicos – interrumpió Andrew – aún si hubiera sido una boda secreta, los periodistas ya lo hubieran descubierto

\- ¿Y Diamante? – preguntó Mina

\- No seas tonta, él estuvo en tu fiesta – respondió el malhumorado padre – hay otra cosa que tengo que decirles… yo contaba con el dinero de la herencia para superar las dificultades por las que estamos pasando, inclusive gasté demasiado en la fiesta de Mina… por lo que tendremos que hacer reajustes

\- ¿No nos cambiarás de escuela? ¿O sí? – preguntó Mina

\- No, no voy a hacer eso, recortaré el personal de la casa, solo nos quedaremos con dos empleadas, una de tiempo completo y otra de medio tiempo, el resto se tendrá que ir… y tendré que despedir a Luna

\- Papá, pero Luna siempre ha estado con nosotros – reclamó Andrew

\- Luna es una niñera y ustedes no necesitan de una

\- ¿Y Artemis? ¿También lo vas a votar? – preguntó Andrew

\- Claro que no, no nos podemos quedar sin un chofer, todos percibirían que tenemos problemas, sólo trabajará medio tiempo… no aceptaría quedarse a dormir ya que despediré a su esposa y ella obviamente no podrá quedarse en casa

Tras regresar a casa, Kenji hizo todo aquello que les había comentado a los hijos, despidió a varios empleados y entre ellos a Luna. Andrew y Mina querían mucho a Luna, ella los había cuidado desde que nacieron y se volvió como una madre cuando Serenity murió. Los dos jóvenes estaban realmente tristes por lo que había hecho su padre y sólo esperaban que comenzara el nuevo año escolar para no tener que estar más en su casa.

Un nuevo año escolar daba inicio, todos los alumnos se reencontraban con sus amigos, y nuevas amistadas empezaban a formarse. Andrew y Darien, ahora eran alumnos del último año, lo cual hacía que las chicas se fijaran aún más en ellos.

\- Darien – le dijo Andrew mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su viejo amigo el cual se encontraba recostado en una de las ventadas del corredor– que haces mirando a través de la ventana… no me digas que finalmente estás buscando una potencial novia

\- Claro que no… solo estaba pensando… Andrew necesito decirte algo

\- Claro, dime… acaso tiene algo que ver con tu tía

\- ¿Mi tía?.. no, lo que sucede es… - siendo interrumpido por el timbre de la escuela

\- Vamos a la clase, después me cuentas – jalando a su amigo

En la sala 2A

\- Buenos días alumnos – saludó la maestra Mónica – este año – siendo interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta – un momento alumnos – abriendo la puerta - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Buenos días profesora – saludó la secretaria de la escuela – vengo a presentarle a la alumna Serena, de la cual le había comentado el director, ella acaba de llegar a Japón hace unas horas y vino directo a la escuela, estamos buscando un uniforme para ella, para que pueda asistir a la ceremonia de ingreso, pero mientras tanto el director pensó que sería bueno que esperara en la sala de aula

\- Perfecto – respondió la maestra – pasa Serena

La joven rubia entró en la sala de aula y arrancó varios suspiros, tenía su hermosa cabellera sostenida en dos graciosos chonguitos, vestía unos jeans azules, unos zapatos de taco alto negros, una camiseta y un blazer blanco y una cartera negra. No parecía una alumna de preparatoria, pero todas las alumnas querían verse como ella.

\- Chicos les voy a presentar a su nueva compañera, la señorita Serena… - siendo interrumpida por Serena

\- Señora – le dijo con una sonrisa Serena

\- Es verdad, lo siento es que no es común que llame a mis alumnos de señores

\- ¿Señora? – interrumpió un alumno - ¿Estás casada?

\- Sí – le respondió Serena dejando boquiabierta a todos los presentes

\- Así es jóvenes – les decía Mónica – su compañera ya está casada, ella es la señora Serena… - Disculpa olvidé tu apellido – viendo rápidamente la lista de alumnos – pero como pude olvidarlo, es muy sencillo…. Chicos ella es la señora Serena…

¿Cuál será el apellido de Serena? Prometo no demorar para poner la continuación.

Besos

cotita83: Que bueno que te gustó la historia! Espero siga siendo así y no te defraude! Yo también creo que Mina se las trae… jejeje


	4. 4 - La verdad

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

En toda la escuela se preparaban para la ceremonia de inicio de clases, los alumnos del primer año estaban emocionados por su ingreso, y los alumnos de los otros años querían conocer a los nuevos alumnos, quizás algún futuro novio o novia estaría entre ellos.

\- Yo he visto un par de chicas lindas en la mañana, deben ser del primer año – comentaba un joven en el salón 3-A – este podría ser mi año de suerte…

\- Tendremos que esperar a ver si Chiba las rechaza o acepta – le respondía un malhumorado Alan desde el otro lado del salón

\- No le eches la culpa a Darien de no poder conseguir una novia – le respondió Andrew

\- Andrew siempre ayudando a su amiguito– respondió Alan

\- Yo no necesito que me ayuden – le interrumpió Darien - ¿Cuál es tú problema conmigo?

\- El de todos los chicos de la escuela, tú no te decides por ninguna chica y ellas rechazan a todos con la esperanza de que las aceptes – le contestó

\- Pero… - interrumpió una hermosa joven de cabellos color aguamarina – eso no es culpa de Darien – dando una pequeña risada - ¿De qué lo culpas? ¿De ser apuesto?

\- No es eso Michiru, pero él podría aceptar de una buena vez a una chica para que las otras dejen de tener esperanza de tener una relación con él – escuchándose en eco como el resto de los chicos de la clase concordaban

\- Entonces si él escogiera una chica todo estaría resuelto ¿no es así? – preguntó Haruka, a lo que todos respondieron afirmativamente - Vaya… Darien… ¿Por qué no te decides por una chica?

\- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir Darien por encontrarse nervioso

\- ¿Por qué no escoges una del primer año? Vas a poder verlas todas en la ceremonia de hoy, cuando termine volvemos al salón y nos dices tu elección – Le dijo calmadamente Haruka, dejando a todos en la expectativa de la respuesta de Darien

\- No tengo interés en ninguna chica del primer año – respondió un Darien avergonzado

\- Vaya, vaya… no tienes interés en ninguna de primero, quizás en alguna de ¿tercero?... o ¿segundo? – esbozándose una sonrisa en la cara de Haruka dejando perplejo a Darien y con curiosidad a todos sus compañeros

\- Wow – interrumpió el silencio Richard – mira a esta chica – mostrándole su celular a Alan

\- ¿De dónde salió esa muñeca? – preguntó Alan – Esta chica es mía

\- Hey – le interrumpió Richard – yo la vi primero

\- Ella jamás te haría caso – le respondió Alan

\- Si esa chica es tan espectacular como dices, tampoco te hará caso a ti – intervino Michiru - ¿Hace poco no te estabas quejando que todas andan atrás de Darien y nadie quiere nada contigo?

\- Esta chica – señalando el celular de Richard - es diferente, digamos qué es como tú Michiru, linda en otro nivel… y como tú no se interesaría por Darien

\- Gracias por el halago… puedo ver de quién se trata, quién es la misteriosa chica como yo

\- Se los voy a mandar a todos – respondió Richard

Al instante los celulares de todos en la clase comenzaron a sonar y vibrar, todos habían recibido la foto de Serena

\- Pero quién se cree para venir a clase sin el uniforme – comentó la hasta ahora callada Ann

Darien quedó de una pieza al ver la foto, automáticamente volteó a ver a su amigo, Andrew no tenía expresión el rostro, tan solo mantenía los ojos fijamente en la fotografía

\- Alan – dijo Richard mientras le pasaba el celular a su amigo, había recibido un mensaje de la persona que le había mandado la foto

\- Vaya – dijo Alan al ver el mensaje - ¿Quién quiere apostar conmigo? 100 dólares a que Darien no tiene ninguna oportunidad con ella

\- ¿Tan seguro estás? – le preguntó Ann

\- Lo estoy ¿Quieres apostar conmigo? – la retaba Alan

\- Yo apuesto – le dijo Michiru – pero apuesto 500 dólares

\- Trato – respondió Alan con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-¿Qué es todo este desorden? – Preguntó el profesor al entrar a la sala de aula y ver todos fuera de sus lugares – Guarden esos celulares, saben perfectamente que está prohibido estar con los celulares en horas de clases – viendo a todos los alumnos guardar los celulares – Ahora que ya todo está en orden, Ann y Darien pueden ir al auditorio para ayudar a la organización de la ceremonia

Mientras tanto en la sala 2A…

\- Así es jóvenes – les decía Mónica – su compañera ya está casada, ella es la señora Serena… - Disculpa olvidé tu apellido – viendo rápidamente la lista de alumnos – pero como pude olvidarlo, es muy sencillo…. Chicos ella es la señora Serena… - siendo interrumpida por el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta – disculpen chicos – acercándose a la puerta

Brevemente Mónica conversó otra profesora de la cual recibió un par de paquetes

-Serena – este es tu uniforme – entregándole los paquetes – tu tía también vino y dejo un par de zapatos… sería bueno que te cambiaras rápidamente, dentro de poco vamos a tener que ir todos al auditorio

\- Dónde puedo ir a cambiarme – preguntó Serena

\- Es mejor que lo hagas acá… todos los hombres salgan del salón y formen una fila en el pasadizo – viendo salir uno a uno a los chicos

\- Gracias – le respondió Serena

\- No te preocupes – puedes dejar tus cosas en la mesa al lado de Amy, qué es la única que está libre

\- Mucho gusto Amy – la saludó Serena, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de la peliazul

Serena se acercó a su mesa y empezó a desvestirse, tenía un cuerpo envidiable, era delgada pero con curvas y su piel parecía de seda. Al terminar de cambiarse la maestra les pidió a todas que hicieran una fila al lado de sus compañeros para que puedan dirigirse al auditorio. Uno a uno las diferentes clases entraron al auditorio, los murmullos cada vez se hacían mayores, todos hablaban de la nueva chica del 2-A.

\- Serena… - le dijo Sakura, una joven pelirroja sentada a su lado – no queremos molestarte, pero todas estamos curiosas… ¿Cómo es que te casaste tan joven?

\- Bueno… digamos que así se dieron las cosas – le respondió con una sonrisa Serena – todo el mundo se sorprende cuando se entera que estoy casada, lo mismo le sucede a mi esposo, pero a nosotros nos parece gracioso, sabemos que no es común, pero debemos de ser los únicos que se casan a nuestra edad

\- ¿Tú esposo tiene tu edad? – preguntó Sakura

\- No, él es un año mayor que yo

\- Eso quiere decir que ¿él está en la preparatoria?

\- Sí, este año él termina la preparatoria

\- ¿Él estudia acá? – preguntó otra compañera de clase llamada Keiko - ¿En esta escuela?

\- Sí – respondió Serena - él está en esta escuela, por eso yo me inscribí acá

\- ¿Quién es? – le preguntó rápidamente Sakura - ¿Quién es tu esposo?

\- Darien… Darien Chiba – respondió Serena dejando a todas de boca abierta – yo soy Serena Chiba

Cuando pudieron reaccionar de la noticia, todas cogieron sus celulares y empezaron a mandar mensajes. Andrew al ver a todo el mundo con sus celulares hablando en voz baja entre todos ellos decidió mirar el mensaje que había recibido:

"La chica nueva se llama Serena Chiba es la esposa de Darien Chiba! "

Andrew no podía creerlo, cómo eso era posible, pero luego recordó la conversación que tuvo con Darien y con Mina:

\- _No puedes faltar, va a ser el sábado 30 de junio… hasta pensé que tal vez podrías ser mi pareja en la fiesta ¿Qué dices?_ – le decía Mina a Darien

\- _Vamos Darien_ – le incentivaba Andrew – _sólo te está pidiendo que la acompañes, no es como todas chicas que has rechazado por querer una relación contigo_

\- _Ya lo sé_ – respondió el pelinegro – _es solo que no puedo… lo siento Mina, pero en esa fecha voy a estar viajando_

Esa conversación encajaba perfectamente con lo que le había dicho su padre respecto a la boda de Serena:

\- _Su hermana se casó_ – les dijo Kenji

\- _¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?_ – preguntó Andrew

\- _Se casó al cumplir 16… y no sé con quién… me enfurecí tanto que ni lo averigüé_ – respondió el padre

\- _Por eso fue que no quiso una fiesta de 16_ – comentó Mina

\- _Claro_ – continuó el padre – _y así podían tener toda la seguridad que yo no me aparecería porque estaría en tu fiesta_

La sangre de Andrew parecía hervir por la rabia, se sentía traicionado, su mejor amigo se había casado con su hermana sin decirle nada, la había ayudado a dejar sin dinero a su padre y esto había sucedido hacía más de medio año, y él lo había seguido tratando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Darien se acercó a su asiento al lado de Andrew al terminar de ayudar en la organización sin saber que su amigo ya se había enterado de la verdad

\- Andrew… ¿estás bien? – parado a su costado

\- Tú – poniéndose de pie – ¡cómo pudiste! – gritándole en frente de todos los alumnos del colegio

\- Andrew – entendiendo que su amigo ya se había enterado – yo te lo iba a contar, solo que – siendo interrumpido por un golpe en su rostro, el cual lo había hecho caer al piso

Andrew al ver a Darien caído se lanzó sobre él golpeándolo nuevamente en el rostro, lo intentó más veces pero Darien evitaba sus golpes con sus brazos. Los profesores corrieron a separarlos, pero Andrew luchaba contra ellos para seguir golpeando a quien hasta hace pocos minutos consideraba su mejor amigo

\- ¡Cómo pudiste! – gritaba Andrew mientras un profesor lo mantenía agarrado de la espalda - ¡Cómo pudiste casarte con mi hermana!

Todo se quedó en silencio en ese momento, hasta que el director se acercó y pidió que Andrew lo esperara en la dirección y mandó a Darien a la enfermería para que le curen una herida que sangraba al lado de la boca. Tras unas disculpas del director por ese terrible comportamiento de dos alumnos se dio inicio a la ceremonia, Serena intentó ir a ver a Darien, pero la maestra Mónica se lo prohibió.

Tras dos largas horas de diferentes discursos finalmente los alumnos volvían a clases, todos comentaban la pelea, todos hablaban de Serena y Darien.

\- Serena – dijo la maestra Mónica – anda a la enfermería, ya lo deben haber curado y los ánimos deben haberse calmado

\- Gracias profesora, pero no sé dónde queda la enfermería – le respondió Serena

\- Amy – le dijo la maestra – acompaña a Serena a la enfermería y no demoren en regresar al aula

Amy no decía ninguna palabra camino a la enfermería, parecía incomoda con la situación

\- Lamento que te obligaran a acompañarme – le dijo Serena, sin obtener ni una palabra de Amy – espero que Darien esté bien… todo fue mi culpa, si yo no hubiera dicho que él era mi esposo nada de esto hubiera sucedido… debí haberme quedado callada… pero no Serena, siempre tienes que hablar de más, esta vez te superaste… él debe estar molesto conmigo ¿qué debo hacer? ¿qué le debo decir? – le terminó preguntando a Amy

\- ¿Acaso mentiste? – le pregunto después de dar un suspiro con tono de queja, pareciendo ser obligada a contestarle - ¿él es tu esposo o no?

\- Claro que no mentí, él es mi esposo, nos casamos en junio del año pasado

-Entonces esta golpiza fue culpa de él – aún con molestia en su voz – no sé cómo se casaron sin que Andrew lo sepa, pero después de tanto tiempo él debió haberle contado, todos los días se ven en la escuela, los finales de semana salen juntos, duermen en la casa del otro… cómo no pudo contarle que se casó con su hermana

\- Esa es una historia que no te puedo contar, es privada, pero fue necesario que Andrew no supiera de nada… hubiera tenido más problemas de los que tengo ahora si él hubiese sabido

\- Sí entiendo – con todo arrogante – los ricos y sus innumerables problemas, francamente no los entiendo, tienen de todo en la vida, pero… - siendo interrumpida por Serena

\- ¿Los ricos? Tú…

\- Yo soy becada en esta escuela, me esforcé mucho para poder entrar y estudiar aquí… pero desde que llegué lo único que escucho es de sus problemas ¿adónde ir de vacaciones? ¿qué ropa debo ponerme para la fiesta de este sábado? ¿qué le debo decir a mi esposo cuando lo vea?

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

\- No específicamente de ti, es de esta escuela, todos se creen la gran cosa… -siendo nuevamente interrumpida

\- No sé qué te ha sucedido en esta escuela para que me estés hablando de esa manera, pero todos los que he conocido han sido amables conmigo

\- Eso es porque tú no eres becada

\- No sé si será eso, pero la única que ha sido grosera conmigo has sido tú, una becada… yo no te he hecho absolutamente nada y tú ni siquiera fuiste capaz de responder mi saludo esta mañana, debes haber conocido malas personas en esta escuela, pero no por eso debes generalizar, así como yo no voy a generalizar y decir que todas las becadas son mal educadas dada mi experiencia contigo – deteniéndose enfrente de la enfermería – por otro lado, gracias por acompañarme, no hubiera podido llegar sin tu ayuda – tocando la puerta y entrando a la enfermería

\- ¿Les sucede algo? – les preguntó la enfermera

\- No… yo vine a ver cómo seguía Darien – respondió Serena

\- Lo siento, él ya se retiró, tuvo que ir a la dirección, parece que esa pelea le va a costar unos días de suspensión

\- ¡Qué! – saliendo corriendo de la enfermería – pero dónde queda la dirección…

\- Yo te llevo – le dijo Amy – cómo disculpas por cómo te traté hoy, tú tienes razón yo no te conozco y no debí decirte esas cosas… ven – cogiéndola de la mano y corriendo rumbo a la dirección

Cuando finalmente llegaron Darien estaba ya dentro junto con Andrew, Serena quería entrar y saber que estaba sucediendo.

\- Debes estar feliz – le decía Mina que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás afuera de la sala del director – les van a dar tres días de suspensión

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Serena

\- Andrew me mandó un mensaje, aprovecho que el director salió a hablar conmigo y me lo mandó

\- Eso no es posible, Darien no hizo nada – le dijo Serena

\- ¿Salió a hablar contigo? – preguntó Amy

\- Sí, conmigo, obviamente me atiende cuando pido hablar con él, yo soy una Tsukino, no una cualquiera como tú

\- ¿Y qué si eres una Tsukino? Eso no te da derecho a tratar a Amy así

\- Mi apellido y mi dinero me dan derecho a todo, especialmente cuando pido se sancione a alguien… y cuando amenazo con que mi padre ya está en camino

\- Eso veremos – tocando la puerta del director y entrando a su sala - disculpen – cerrando la puerta de la sala – lamento interrumpir

\- Alumna esta reunión es privada – respondió el director

\- Lo sé, pero no me presento ante usted como una alumna, lo hago como un familiar preocupado por la agresión de la cual ha sido víctima Darien

\- Entiendo… la situación de ambos es algo complicada por estar casados, pero comprendo que por eso mismo tiene derecho de saber las medidas que han de ser tomadas contra ambos alumnos

\- ¿Ambos alumnos?

\- Eso mismo, ambos jóvenes serán suspendidos 3 días por causa de la pelea

\- Me disculpe, pero no entiendo…

\- Serena, no… - intentó callarla Darien

\- No, no entiendo – continuó Serena – Darien es golpeado y ¿va a ser suspendido? Viendo a Andrew queda claro que Darien no lo golpeó ni una sola vez, Andrew no tiene ni un rasguño, pero tiene la sangre de Darien en sus puños

\- El joven Andrew y su hermana Mina han dicho que fue Darien que inició la pelea – comentó el director

\- Hay más de cien testigos afuera que pueden decir que fue Andrew quien se abalanzó contra Darien – le respondió Serena

\- Nos hemos referido a la provocación – le respondió Andrew – él provocó esta reacción de mi parte

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Darien? – preguntó Serena – qué alguien me diga que fue lo que dijo o hizo

\- Fue una ofensa a su familia según me dijeron los jóvenes – respondió el director

\- Pues yo quiero saber que fue, si ofendió a la familia Tsukino quiero saber cómo fue, al fin y al cabo yo también soy una Tsukino hermanito – mirando fijamente a Andrew

\- ¿Ustedes son hermanos? – preguntó el director

\- Quiere saber cuál fue esa ofensa director – preguntó Serena -… pues le diré… la ofensa es que Darien se casó conmigo, por eso lo golpeó… pero sabes algo – mirando a Andrew- si querías golpear a alguien te equivocaste de persona, fui yo la que se casó sin avisarles, fui yo a la que la abuela le dejo la herencia y fui yo la que le pidió a Darien que no te contara nada, si querías golpear a alguien era a mí no a él

\- Un momento – interrumpió el director – Andrew ¿fue por eso que golpeaste a Darien?

\- Sí – respondió molesto

\- Darien, Serena, mil disculpas por esto – les dijo el director – este asunto no tiene ninguna relación a la escuela, y como lo dijo usted joven Andrew, este problema es muy familiar por lo que debe ser resuelto en casa y no en la escuela… Ustedes dos – señalando a Darien y Serena – pueden ir a casa, les doy el día libre, para que se calmen y Darien pueda reposar en casa, Andrew, tú espera afuera en el sofá, hablaremos de nuevo cuando llegue tu padre

Darien fue a la entrada de la escuela esperando a Serena que había ido a sus salones de clase a recoger sus cosas. Cuando ella regresó él cargó todos los paquetes y su maleta, ambos caminaron hasta el auto sin percibir que todos los alumnos estaban mirando por las ventanas la tierna escena. Darien le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Serena y esta entró al carro, poco después el entró y se pusieron en marcha rumbo a su casa.

\- No fue exactamente la bienvenida que hubiera querido darte – le dijo Darien

\- Lo siento, te causé problemas

\- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, yo debí haberle contado antes de que llegaras

\- ¿Te duele?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estos golpes? No… bueno… sólo un poco, quizás mejoren si les dieras un beso – señalando el golpe que tenía al lado del labio y arrancando una risa de Serena

\- Cuando lleguemos a casa

\- Entonces voy a acelerar

\- No seas loco, ve con cuidado

* * *

Lo siento demoré mucho en subir este capítulo, pero tuve mucho trabajo y se me hacía imposible sentarme a escribir.

cotita83: parece que no era tan difícil adivinar cuál era su apellido jejejeje

princesa selene mai: en algún momento hasta dude en cambiarlo y no colocar a Darien como su esposo, pero no pude jejejeje


	5. 5 - Intrigas

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

Por un momento el silencio inundó el carro, Darien miró a Serena y se le veía triste, debió ser un día difícil para ella

\- Sere…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Lamentó lo que sucedió

\- No digas tonterías, yo soy la que debe una disculpa… yo he provocado esto… y he hecho que te involucres en los problemas de mi familia… lo lamento

\- No me vuelvas a decir eso – apretando el volante con ambas manos

\- Darien

\- Talvez la decisión de casarnos fue precipitada, pero yo no me he arrepentido de eso… ¿Tú sí?

\- Claro que no

Mientras tanto en la escuela, Kenji Tsukino salió enfurecido de la sala del director

\- Recojan sus cosas – les dijo a sus dos hijos que lo esperaban – los espero en el auto

\- Papá – entrando la rubia hija minutos después al auto - ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- Estoy aún pensando – con su rostro demostrando toda la cólera que tenía por dentro – Andrew – viendo a su hijo entrar al auto - ¿Cómo es posible que no supieras que tu hermana se casó con ese tipo?

\- no lo sabía papá – cerrando la puerta del auto, ante lo cual su chofer arrancó el auto

\- Esos dos se han burlado de nosotros… Mina – volteando a ver a su hija – tú deberás separarlos, y tú Andrew – mirando a su hijo – deberás ayudarla

\- pero papá qué puedo hacer yo, Darien nunca se ha fijado en mi por más que insistí

\- No estoy diciendo que lo seduzcas tonta, el plan de que te cases con él ya está descartado, pero mientras ellos estén casados no hay forma que recupere lo que es nuestro, si lo intentase ahora, la familia Chiba estaría al instante sobre nosotros y eso no nos conviene

\- Entonces qué propones papá – preguntó Mina

\- No lo sé, inventa algo… ¡has que se separen!

El deportivo rojo de Darien atravesó las rejas de una gran mansión, las cuales se cerraron automáticamente. Serena miraba emocionada el gran jardín que atravesaban, todo lleno de rosas rojas. Al final de camino estaba la entrada de la casa…

\- Bienvenida a casa – deteniendo el auto

\- ¿Casa? – incrédula – pensé que viviríamos en tu departamento

\- Eso lo dije para despistar a algunas personas – sonriéndose – ésta será nuestra casa

\- ¡Es increíble!

\- Acá vivía con mis padres, cuando regresé a vivir solo a Tokio no quise vivir acá, es demasiado grande para mí solo… pero pensé que a ti te gustaría y a mis padres también les hubiera gustado que trajera a mi esposa acá

\- Darien- sonrojándose – es simplemente hermosa

\- ¿Dónde prefieres vivir acá o en el departamento?

\- Acá sin ninguna duda

\- Entonces… te voy a pedir un favor

\- Sí, claro

\- Por hoy, no le digas a nadie en donde estamos

\- Pero mis tíos y Haruka deben querer verme y se van preocupar

\- Yo quiero – tomándole las manos – por lo menos por hoy tenerte solo para mí

\- Sí – sacando su celular y entregándoselo a Darien

En la casa Tsukino el ambiente era diferente, el padre había entrado furioso a ella y se había encerrado en su oficina, mientras los hermanos se quedaron en la sala

\- Bueno, tal parece que ahora papá me necesita – murmuraba la rubia cogiendo su celular y subiendo las escaleras

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó Andrew, haciéndola detenerse en mitad de las escaleras

\- Pues lo que me pidió papá

\- ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

\- Vaya, vaya… ¿Dejaste de sentir lástima por ella? ¿Acaso en verdad piensas ayudarme?

\- Dime qué tienes planeado

\- No sé si confiar en ti… pero… sólo te voy a dar una pista – marcando un número en su celular – Diamante hola – sonriéndole malvadamente a su hermano mientras continuaba hablando – necesito hablar personalmente contigo… sí, sí… en media hora estoy allá – terminando la llamada

\- Con que es eso

\- Sip, convenceré a Diamante de ayudarnos

La casa Chiba es muy elegante, toda ella era blanca, con solo unos detalles en azul. Serena al entrar quedó fascinada

\- Bienvenida Señora Chiba – le decía su antigua niñera

\- ¡Luna! – corriendo a abrazarla

\- Mi pequeña Serena – llorando mientras se abrazaban - no sabe cómo sufrí cuando su padre no la traje de vuelta… yo le había prometido a su madre cuidar de ustedes

\- Pero, ¿por qué estás acá? ¿Renunciaste a tu trabajo en casa de mi padre?

\- Tú padre la despidió – interrumpió Darien – así que aceptó trabajar para nosotros

\- Deja de llorar Luna – le consolaba la rubia - ya estamos juntas de nuevo, todo va a estar bien

\- Lo siento – soltando a Serena - me he vuelto una sentimental

\- Ven Sere – cogiéndole la mano y llevándola hacia las escaleras – te mostraré tu cuarto – sonriéndole – y no te preocupes ya Luna sabe de nuestra situación y no dirá nada a nadie

\- Gracias Luna – girando a ver a su querida nana

El segundo piso estaba lleno de puertas, pero Darien la dirigió hacia la última de ellas

\- ya tendrás tiempo de conocer la casa – abriendo la puerta

\- Vaya… es lindo – era un cuarto decorado todo en blanco con rosado, con una gran cama en medio de ella, un escritorio al lado de una de las ventanas

\- Esta es la habitación principal, era el de mis padres, no le he puesto muchas cosas porque pensé que te gustaría decorarlo

\- Gracias Darien, pero no necesitabas darme la habitación principal ¿Y tú?

\- Mi habitación está al lado – señalándole la puerta – siempre ha sido así, además – susurrándole al oído - si fuese necesario será más fácil para mí entrar a tu cuarto sin que nadie lo note

\- Oye – avergonzada – quién te ha dicho que te voy a dejar entrar

-¿No? – siendo interrumpido por el timbre del celular de Serena – es tu primo… ¿Aló?

-¿Por qué contestas tú? – respondía Haruka

\- Serena está durmiendo, el viaje la dejó agotada

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Sí te digo que ella está durmiendo ¿Dónde crees que estamos?

\- Chiba, no estoy para tus acertijos, estoy fuera de tu departamento, y aquí no hay nadie, nos dijiste que iban a vivir acá ¿dónde están?

\- Pues cambié de opinión, no vamos a vivir ahí, pero no te preocupes mi esposa está bien y descansando

\- Vamos a hacer una cena especial para ella, llévala a mi casa

\- ¿Acaso no crees que al ser su primer día en Japón, ella querría pasarlo en casa con su esposo?

\- Óyeme, tú sabes muy bien que ese matrimonio es de mentira

\- Ella está descansando, será mejor dejar esa cena para mañana – molesto por el comentario de Haruka

\- Al menos dime su dirección

\- Adiós Haruka – cortando la llamada

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se molestó? – preguntó Serena

\- Mañana vamos a cenar con tu familia

En la casa de la familia Black

\- Qué milagro verte por acá – le decía Diamante a Mina al recibirla en la sala

\- Tú sabes a que he venido

\- Lamentablemente no es porque me extrañas

\- Te traigo una buena idea para aumentar aún más tu popularidad

\- ¿cuál?

\- Conquista a Serena – le dijo sin nada de remordimientos

\- ¿A tu hermana? Ella ya fue mía, olvídalo, no me gusta repetir

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, olvídalo

\- Pero… imagina lo que se diría de ti si le quitaras la novia, no, no, la esposa a Darien, imagina lo que se diría de ti si consiguieras salir con una mujer casada y la convencieras de separarse, eso sí te haría un completo casanova

\- No lo sé

\- Además, se dice que ella te dejó por él

\- ¿Quién dice eso? Ella y yo terminamos hace mucho

\- Pero porque él se interpuso… bueno eso es lo que se dice… Tú imagen ahora está por debajo de la de Darien ¿no vas a hacer nada?

\- Pues… - sonriéndole – parece que crees que soy un idiota para creerte que se anda diciendo eso de mi… ¿tanto odias a tu hermanita?

\- ahhh – con rostro de molestia – sí no me ayudas yo misma esparciré ese rumor y no creo que los demás lo duden siendo que yo, su hermana, seré la que lo diga

\- Vaya, vaya, con que por fin de muestras como eres Mina

\- ¿Y? ¿Aceptas?

\- Sólo porque quiero saber hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews… lamento haberme demorado taaaaaaanto para actualizar

Besos a todos


End file.
